Reminiscence
by Nhame
Summary: I'll follow this asphalt road through the countryside, and leave this town and the village behind, to head for the bustling city. My name is Yuuki Koide Natsuno, and this is my story. ONESHOT


**Reminiscence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki, that's it.**

**Oneshot**

**R&R

* * *

**

I walked down the path I take every morning as I ponder. We moved to this village during summer last year. In this village, it's practically unheard of for people to move—in—so it seemed there was quite a bit of fuss. Furthermore, the couple, my parents, has different surnames, and they are artisans who make dyed goods and various sorts of furniture… Whether we liked it or not… We are going to stand out.

"Hey, hey, isn't that the "Workshop" boy?"

"Heeey~ He's going to school, huh?"

They conveniently gave us this name, "Workshop".

'_I want to go back…'_

"Good morning, Yuuki-kun!"

Megumi Shimizu

"You're looking towards the south again, aren't you? The direction of the city."

'_Megumi Shimizu—it's her again,'_

"—Aww~ Ignoring me again?

"Yuuki-kun, you seem to hate me for some reason, don't you?"

She's always like this, is she hoping for some line in reply to that question?

'_I hate this girl.'_

"Me too!

"I really hate this village too!

"I want to leave for the city! I want to go to a university in the city!"

But, "I want to leave for the city". That one sentence is the only thing Shimizu and I have in common…

And after that, she fell silent. As we rode the bus, no one spoke another word…

* * *

The next morning, I stood on the same spot, waiting for the bus to come. Fortunately, Shimizu's not in sight.

My head turned towards the south. The National Highway, the only road that leads to an escape from this enclosed village. I would definitely take that road and head south, someday.

Once I graduate from high school, I'm enrolling in a university in the city and getting out of this place. I even started taking distance learning courses to increase my academic. I'm going to get out of this village no matter what. I have no intention of becoming friends with anyone here.

But, I needed a place I belong to while I'm here.

"Yo! Natsuno!

"Oww!"

"I told you not to call me by my first name!"

Tohru Motou. Yes, Tohru-chan, he's a good guy. He's the kind of guy who draws people in and makes them want to become friends with him. We share the same bus stop to go to school, so I met him often. I came to spend a lot of time at his house too. So I got to know his younger sister, Aoi, and younger brother, Tamotsu.

"By the way, I want to ask you about Shimizu."

'_What about her?'_

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

**NO.**

"Oh, 'cause I've been hearing rumors about the two of you being together."

At that instant, I remembered how Shimizu would hide behind the raspberry bushes, snuggling up against the fir tree, and watched me through my window… Of course, that would creep me out. She did all that so that she could fully enjoy her innocent unrequited love like a heroine. Then someday, somehow, I would notice her and return her feelings… That's what she's been hoping for.

And now, I have to deal with rumors?

"Oh, gimme a break." I sighed.

Everyone is the same in this village. They want you to say this. They want you to do that. And, selfishly, they put you into certain roles: The partner of the heroine in a school drama. The partner of the ill-fated heroine who died too young. The youth who came from the city with the attitude problem… I'm sure that's how the rumors started.

It's all a monkey show.

"So, if you're not into Shimizu… then who?" he asked and gave me a nudge.

I have no intention at all of making friends.

"Don't be like that! Tell me~" Nudging once more.

"Morning, Yuuki-kun!"

Speak of the devil…

"I thought I was too late for the bus! Oh, you're here too, Motou."

"Yeah, and who's with you?"

One eyebrow rose, who is Tohru-chan talking about? My gaze fell on Shimizu's direction, and I noticed a girl in a different uniform was behind her. If I remember correctly, her name's Kaori Tanaka. She is Shimizu's childhood friend, I always see her tailing behind the—albeit—older girl. I assume that she's a year lower than us.

I examine her for a while. I've seen her in regular clothing before and unlike Shimizu's provocative choice of clothing, hers are rather simple. Shirt and shorts are fine with her, and I've seen her walk around wearing her school jersey uniform once. Also, unlike Shimizu who probably can't walk outside without make-up, she's plain, just some powder and she's ready to go. If I have to choose between her and Shimizu, I would definitely pick her…

'_Wait, what am I thinking?'_

"Natsuno? Hey, the bus is here so stop spacing out already!" Tohru-chan shook me by the shoulder.

We bid farewell to Kaori and I can feel my face flush. As we rode the bus, Tohru-chan asked me again,

"So, who do you like?" he asked while grinning like an idiot.

"…"

As I've said, I have no intention at all of making friends. But, why did I blush?

* * *

**BETA:** Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
